


Pink Princess

by typexnull



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A remake of an old FFN fanfiction i made a year ago, Author tries and fails at fight scenes, Background Pearlina - Freeform, Don't ask where pearl is, F/F, F/M, Gen, Male Agent 8, Might add illustrations after i figure out HOW, hey uhhh how the heck do i do plot twists, new idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typexnull/pseuds/typexnull
Summary: Naomi wished she was ready for this. She wished she was back at home, talking with friends, doing homework... But she just happened to be swept into a dangerous mission alongside two other Octolings. Why did Lita choose her? She isn't great at Turf war. She's never won a tournament. So why is she all of a sudden responsible for saving Inkopolis?
Relationships: Agent 8 (Splatoon) & Original Character(s), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	Pink Princess

Naomi felt the darkness swallow her. Where was she? It barely seemed real… She looked down. There were 7 fingers on her right hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as she gained control of her body. She was dreaming. Naomi looked up. There stood a tall woman Octoling with brown and blue hair. Her face and legs were covered in scars, with occasional burn marks here and there. Naomi frowned. “What’ve you been doing?” She asked the dream woman. She looked hesitant. “I… Am I dreaming?” She asked. Naomi laughed. “No! This is my dream. And uh… And don’t even try saying this is your dream! Because it’s mine!” She put her hands on her hips, closing her eyes to try to leave the dream. “Wait! Don’t wake up! You have to listen to me! My name is M--”

“Naomi! Naomi!” Hailey shook her roommate awake. Naomi shot up. “What? What was it?!” She gasped. Hailey stepped back. “...Were you dreaming about classes, Naomi?” She asked. “No! No… It was… A girl. B-but obviously a fake girl!” She stuttered. Hailey shifted around on her feet. “Well, I heard on some sort of ‘Dream Facts’ video that it means you’re lonely or something… Am I not doing a good job?” She asked. Naomi managed to laugh. “You’re doing a great job, honey.” She sighed, kicking off the blanket. “Soo… You excited for the concert today?” She asked her roommate as she checked her phone. Hailey gasped. “The concert! I almost forgot! Yeah, I’m excited!” She exclaimed. Naomi unlocked her phone, revealing her Off The Hook Splatfest wallpaper. She noticed the time and how late it was: 11:51. The concert was at 1:00. Naomi quickly jumped off the bed and showed the time to Hailey. “Yeah, it’s 11. What about it?” She turned toward the door. “11: 51… Hailey, we have exactly an hour and 9 minutes.”

Naomi and Hailey headed out the door, running straight to the elevator. Naomi adjusted her bag, which was a purse made to look like a slice of watermelon. Once they were down, they both made a beeline to Naomi’s car. “I call shotgun!” Hailey laughed, jumping into the passenger’s seat. Naomi sat in the driver’s seat, panting “Hailey… You dummy…” As she closed the door. After panting for a moment, she pulled an Off The Hook CD out of her purse, which she quickly put into the slot before Hailey could put hers in. “Haha! Did you think we were gonna listen to NEW music?!” Naomi laughed dramatically. Hailey sighed, then smiled. “I mean, we’re going to a concert, y’know. That’s uh… New music central.” She said as the car began driving. 

Naomi sat down next to Hailey in the concert hall. “This place is smaller than I expected.” She looked around. There were people everywhere. Some seemed to be using the new Glow-In-The-Dark Ink hairspray that the Twilight Twins, an idol group that does most of the Inkopolis News gigs, released. Naomi, unlike Hailey, had never seen the extremely popular idols in person, so she was extra excited about this concert. Hailey always says “Their glowing hair is even more amazing in real life!” right after going on about how Twila is her celebrity crush. Naomi always wondered how they created so many strange things… The glowing ink hairspray, their seemingly out-of-this-world outfits, their music… just to name a few. In one of their photoshoots, Twila was even stepping in water… without dissolving. “Special effects.” Hailey would always say. But Naomi could tell she was actually, harmlessly, in the water by the lack of any pain in her expression. She always saw Hailey’s muscles tense up when she was touched by water, or she would flinch, yell, basically any expressions of pain… But on Twila, there were none. But maybe she’s not actually in the water… Maybe there are some special effects here. Naomi tried not to care… Because the loud music cut off her thoughts.

Naomi looked up from her phone as the lights dimmed and eventually the entire concert hall went dark. She turned off her phone and grabbed the electric glowstick she got in the lobby. The glowstick had 3 colour settings: Green for Twila, Orange for Zoe, and a gradient between the two for indecisive people like Naomi. Suddenly, the long-awaited voices blasted from the speakers. A high and melodic voice, and a lower voice. Naomi leaned forward as she saw two hands, one green and one orange, begin glowing from the stage. Then four. Then the glowing parts of the idol’s ink were visible. The music started as the two idols became fully visible.

Twila was an Inkling with black and green hair which was tied into a ponytail and was wearing a flowy white dress and a transparent cape. Zoe was an Inkling, similar to Twila, with black and orange hair that was tied into pigtails and a black dress that eventually faded into transparent fabric. They both had floating haloes above their heads. 

Mist began blowing across the stage, clearly from a mist machine. Naomi noticed Zoe flinch… But Twila remained unaffected. She turned to Hailey, who was cheering and waving around her green glowstick. Naomi frowned and turned back to the stage, where they started by advertising the latest Splatfest.

“Do you prefer going all-out in Turf war?!” Twila said. “Or fighting for the win in Tower Control?” Zoe continued. “Well, you better decide soon, because it’s almost time for the Turf War vs Tower Control Splatfest!” Twila finished. 

“Turf war! Turf waaar!” Hailey screeched. Naomi laughed, not really being able to decide. She never really played those games… Usually only when Hailey needed a team member. So she simply sat back, trying to enjoy the concert.

Except… She couldn’t get her mind off of Twila. Why was she never affected by water? Sure, maybe that photo was just special effects… But why did she not flinch when the mist hit her? Naomi wondered why she was bewildered about this one small thing, but what if it meant… What if there really is an Inkling that’s immune to water?

“That was mesmerizing,” Hailey said as she got into Naomi’s car. “Their music is so hypnotic! You get me?” She turned to her roommate. Naomi nodded. “Absolutely mind-blowing.” She said unenthusiastically. Hailey smirked. “So… Who do you like better? Twila or Zoe?” She asked as Naomi started up the car. She paused. “I uh… I don’t know. Twila, I guess?” She said, not wanting to start a fight with her only friend. “You’re cultured.” Hailey smiled. 

Naomi got out of her car into the scorching sun. Hailey quickly ran past her into the apartment building. She laughed and began walking along the sidewalk toward the entrance.

Until something caught her eye. Naomi looked down at a puddle of sizzling black ink. “What the…” She picked up a rock from the ground, throwing it into the black substance. It quickly swallowed the rock, almost as if the ink melted it. She jumped. “Even in this weather, ink can’t get this hot… And I’m pretty sure nobody exists with black ink…” Naomi thought out loud. After a moment, she pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture before heading inside.


End file.
